


Hybrids & Humans

by Rosalock



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalock/pseuds/Rosalock
Summary: A fantasy story inspired by D&D and also some fantasy work I've written previously.Jeon Jungkook is an ElfKim Taehyung is a Siren/Fae half-breedPark Jimin is a FaerieKim Namjoon is a Human WizardJung Hoseok is HumanMin Yoongi is a dragon/fae hybridKim Seokjin is a drow alchemist.Should be a fun time, enjoy your adventure.





	Hybrids & Humans

The room bustles with activity, colourful drinks shriek as they are forced across the wood of the bar, people are laughing, shouting, chatting. Yet I sit here, drinking as if I sit alone in my room. I feel the glare of the elf beside me, I ignore it, but yet it doesn't leave me.  
“What do you want?” I say  
“What are you?” He says, “Your not human, that's for sure.”  
“Neither are you.” I say “I'm a Hybrid.” His nose wrinkles up as he recoils. “Half Fae, Half-Dragon.” I finish.  
“A Hybrid?” He says, “Don't you know? They don't serve hybrids here.”  
“What they don't know can't hurt them.”  
The dark-haired elf calls over the bartender.  
“He’s a hybrid, make him leave, please.”  
“Honestly just let me drink i-”  
“You heard the boy, leave, you're not welcome here.” The bartender says.  
I shove my half-full glass towards the bartender, covering the man in ale as the glass hits the floor.  
As I walk out, my eyes hit a boy with light, fluffy, brown hair, with sharp eyes and cute, round cheeks. Everything about him is perfect, and stunning and-

A crash thunders through the building, drinks shake on the bar, people shake in their seats, and the scent of smoke fills the air. We’re under attack. I force my eyes from the brown-haired boy and leave the bar, hours seem to have passed, yet it didn't feel like that long at all.  
Another crash shakes the street, and a screech forces its way through the air. A dragon is here, and he’s here for me.  
My feet hit the floor before I can even think about it, and two large, black wings sprout from my back and I take off into the sky. The town is large and expansive, but I can still see most of it without going very high into the air. The dragon is easy to spot from here, it is relatively big, compared to the town, as it spans several buildings, but dragon wise, its a runt.  
I spread my wings and glide over to the dragon, as it throws its little tantrum.  
A man in a cloak stands in front of the dragon, frozen to the spot.  
On command, a hot, burning sensation rages through my veins, manifesting in fire leaving the tips, towards the eye of the dragon.  
The dragon squirms and lets out a terrified squeal, before scrambling upright and flying away in a hurry.  
I flutter down to the ground, next to the cloaked man.  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah, yeah, fine, totally fine.”  
“Right, see y-”  
“-actually, could you help me out?” He says “It’ll be quick, I promise.”  
“What d’you want?”  
“Well, uhm, I need to go that library in the forest,” he says “and I could do with some company.”  
“Nah, ill pass on that one.” I say, “Those woods are horrible.”  
“Please” His voice shakes a little. “I can't go alone, I just can't.”  
“What, you scared?”  
“No, of course not.”  
“Then you won't need my help.”  
“....ok maybe I'm a little scared.” He says, “Just help me, please” His voice was getting more desperate by the second.  
“Fine.” I say, “Let's go.”  
We walk through the alleyways quietly, eventually, we reach the gate. The stone brick pavement fades into the grass beyond the arch of the gate, and the lush, never-ending forest lies ahead, blocking the view of anything behind its trees.  
“I'm Jung Hoseok, by the way.” He says as we walk past the gate, taking his hood down, revealing floppy light brown hair.  
“Min Yoongi.”  
“Are you from around here?” he stammers.  
“Nope.” I say “Traveller, hence the dragon attack, this is his territory by the looks of things.”  
“Oh, right.” he got noticeably less anxious. “How much do you know about this place?”  
“Not much.” I say, “I know you lot hate hybrids, and that the woods are dangerous, but that's about it. Truth be told I didn't even know there was a library in the woods”  
“And yet you’re still helping me?”  
“Yeah.” I avoid eye contact with him. “Sounded like you needed helping, so.”  
“Very kind of you.” He smiles.  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
I pass the first tree of the forest, here we go I guess.  
The forest gets extremely dark quickly, the kind of dark that makes you question if the light ever existed in the first place.  
“You sure you know the way?”  
“Of course I do, just keep going straight ahead and we’ll get there.”  
I hear a faint snarl.  
“What the fuck is that?”  
“Wha-????”  
“I swear I will burn down this whole fucking forest what the hell was that.”  
The growl got louder and louder.  
I set my fingers alight, to see sharp, pointed eyes glaring back at me.


End file.
